


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dramedy, Government Conspiracy, Hacker Mark, I'm Sorry Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Model Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Romantic Comedy, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Suspense, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, gets darker later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**6:23 AM**

"Good morning Lucas-ge."

Lucas grumbled out a tired greeting,making Renjun chuckle in amusement as the older walked over and sat down at the table.

The younger put Lucas' coffee down next to his head.Lucas gave Renjun a tired smile."Thank you."He mumbled,voice still rough from sleep.


End file.
